


Test Run

by carefreevictory (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I suppose, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Vibrators, im bad with tags, well the use of one idk why im going with plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/carefreevictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John becomes chummy with a little pink toy, and decides to spice up his boyfriends day.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://binart.tumblr.com/post/53325260942/anonymous-asked-you-but-what-if-dave-was-at">this picture</a> by tumblr user binart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

Earlier that day, a young raven had found himself in an unfamiliar place, and purchased a fairly scandalous object. John wondered if he had made the right decision, but gathered his courage, bought the pink, phallic toy, and brought it home. If Dave refused to let it be a member in their bedroom rendezvous, John could at least keep it around for when he was alone and the urge struck.

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear, John reached between his legs and lightly traced the remote. His heart hammered away in his chest, wondering if he had called at a bad time. Sighing as he was greeted by his boyfriend’s voice mail, John shut the phone off, and turned the device on. Gasping softly, he found himself arching off the bed, the vibrations more than welcome. Bucked teeth gently worried his lower lip, as he slid it to a higher setting. By the time his phone had gone off, John had the vibrator at its highest.

"Hey, sorry I didn’t answer. At the grocery store and didn’t feel it go off. Don’t remember why I don’t have it to ring; my ringtone is the fucking best. Have you heard-" A desperate, and poorly stifled moan had cut Dave off mid sentence, and he froze in his spot. “John, what are you..?" 

"Bought something," he managed in a gasp as he worked himself teasingly. One hand thrust the device further into him for added stimulation, and the other worked his member in sync.

"And what did you buy?" Dave’s voice was just above a whisper, and John could easily imagine him trying to keep this whole matter private.

“Just a..thing," a grunt was released, and the raven curled his toes into the sheets, spreading his legs further apart. With each thrust of the toy, the back of his arm brushed against his Slimer boxers that hung carelessly off of one leg. He moved along awkwardly, not quite sure what he wanted more of.

"John, I’m not playing your games." Mild irritation could be heard in his voice, but for the sake of Johns prankster gambit, it was ignored.

"Yes you are," He managed breathlessly, “guess." His sounds made it all fairly obvious, but he wondered if Dave could hear the vibrations that coursed through him. “H-hurry up, Dave. Don’t have a-all day."

The blond could tell his lover was getting close by the way his breathing hitched and sounds rose in pitch. Closing his eyes, Dave could imagine John curling into his form as he worked his arousal furiously. Brow creased with concentration, and flushed with pleasure.

Suddenly, it didn’t matter what John had to assist him, Dave had a problem of his own, and it couldn’t be ignored. “The next time I’m over," he growled as he made his way to the men’s restroom, basket at hand. “I’ll be sure to find out."


End file.
